


Seize or Cease

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	Seize or Cease

金容仙好像出轨了。

 

金容仙洗澡的时候手机出来的丁辉人的来电一直想个不停，文星伊没有多想地刚准备按下接通，莫名其妙就被刚从浴室走出来的金容仙劈头盖脸地斥责了一番：

 

「文星伊！你看我手机干嘛！」文星伊被金容仙大声的斥责吓得心虚地缩了一下肩，浴室门敞开的门放出了氤氲的水汽，错过了了金容仙闪躲的眼神。

 

「对不起…我看见有人一直跟你打电话…」文星伊懊悔地连连说着抱歉，即便被女朋友当头一呵有些委屈，可是还是发自心底的觉得这样未经过同意就私自接通来电是自己的错，文星伊很清楚的明白一段感情没有信任的保护是脆弱的。

 

真正的爱都是豪赌，怕输的人永远赢不了。一直以来文星伊都很很信任她，又或者自己根本就不愿意相信金容仙也会有变心的一天。文星伊一点也不想怀疑金容仙，可她再傻她也不瞎，一切都变得越来越奇怪了。手机来电时眼神躲躲闪闪，舞台上跟丁辉人两人偶尔的眉目传情，屡屡对自己约会的婉拒…

 

文星伊感觉自己很煎熬，她出于本能地还是觉得不应该去探索感情的防线，种种令她不安的画面如一团解不开的乱麻扰乱了她的思绪，文星伊认为是时候去跟金容仙沟通一下了。

 

文星伊整个人犹豫地站在金容仙公寓的门前，正准备敲门的一刻听到屋内传来了极其细微的不对劲的声音，文星伊把耳朵贴在门上，这房屋的隔音效果真够糟糕，不然文星伊就能骗过自己了。里头传来两个女人充满情色的喘息，那两个声音都再熟悉不过了，固体传声的效果真好。金容仙居然背着她跟丁辉人上床了。

 

「嗯…容仙欧尼…我爱你…但是我们这段感情是错误的…」丁辉人在金容仙猛烈的抽插下略带哭腔断断续续地呜咽，「毕竟你跟星伊欧尼…」

 

「不许你说这样的话，」金容仙最心疼丁辉人这副为自己妥协样子，手上又霸道地加大了抽送的力度，「辉呐，我爱过星伊，但我现在一心爱的只有你。星伊的话，我会找机会跟她说清楚的…」

 

金容仙轻柔地舔去了身下人眼角渗出的泪水，她曾经很享受文星伊对自己的无微不至的呵护，可是作为队长的她很难不注意到那个故作坚强的孩子，灿烂的笑容后隐藏的是每夜无处宣泄的孤独，丁辉人戳中了自己内心最柔软的地方，每次与那双纯粹的眼睛眼神金容仙都要疯了，只想永远把丁辉人全在怀里好好地保护她。

 

金容仙出轨了，自己真是个没有道德、不负责任的女人呢。上一段感情还没有断干净，一面跟着文星伊虚伪地谈情说爱，一面带着丁辉人翻云覆雨…

 

突然一通来电坏了金容仙的好事，看见联系人的金容仙吓得兀的从丁辉人身上起来，听筒传来那个低沉的女声，「欧尼，我下班了，你在哪啊？」

 

金容仙慌张地瞥了一眼还坐在沙发上匆忙穿衣的丁辉人，嗓音里尽量掩盖自己的心虚，「啊？星啊，我还在公司有点事要忙呢，你就不用过来等我了…」

 

「那欧尼我过一会去你家吧，好久没去过你家了。」金容仙在骗她，文星伊克制住自己即将爆发的愤怒配合着金容仙的谎言。

 

「噢…噢…那你慢点再去我家吧…我的意思是说我还在公司呢，可能不能那么快赶回家拿钥匙开门呢…我先忙了，星，拜拜噢…」

 

终于等到了文星伊说完再见，直到电话通话传出冰冷的挂断音丁辉人才松开憋住的气，金容仙愧疚地看了一眼匆忙补妆的丁辉人，自己真是个脚踏两只船的混蛋，每次想跟文星伊摊牌却又懦弱地把想说的话吞了回去，丁辉人也因为自己成了没有道德的小三，每每对自己招之即来挥之即去的时候金容仙也十分心疼。

 

「欧尼，我走了，爱你。」

 

丁辉人在玄关处仓促地穿上了鞋，金容仙捧上她的脸送给她一个不舍的吻，丁辉人必须得在文星伊赶来之前离开，这让金容仙内心十分内疚，她下定决心今天一定要跟文星伊说清楚，她已经再也受不了这种不忠戏码给她带来的煎熬了。

 

打开大门突然看到一个熟悉的人站在面前，文星伊面无表情，鼻孔里哼哧地冒出难以冷静的气，两只拳头攥得紧紧地尽力地想要抑制，眼前自己的女朋友，以及自己女朋友的女朋友，文星伊瞥见丁辉人衣领里零星几点细碎的吻痕，呵呵，金容仙还是真知道不给她的小情人添麻烦呀，要不是丁辉人走的匆忙，她身上那几小块绯红出现的位置还真是适合她的打歌服呢。

 

文星伊扬冲动地起脸自己的右手准备给丁辉人扇上一个巴掌，还没落地她的脸上又觉得这种做法有欠妥当，讽刺地是文星伊根本不需要后悔，金容仙就反应极快地牵住了文星伊停在空中的手腕。金容仙低着头，她不好意思只是文星伊的眼睛，低沉地说出几句苍白又冰冷的话，「星啊，对不起，你遇人不淑，我劈腿了，还一直都瞒着你。一切都是我造成的，一切都应该由我来承担，能不能看在以前的情份，不要把气撒在辉人身上…」

 

看金容仙这样袒护丁辉人，原来自己在她眼里就是个充满怨气的女人。文星伊恼怒地挣脱了金容仙的手，骨干的手腕被她握得泛红发热，一个是自己最心爱的人，一个是自己最疼爱的人，涌上心头的背信感让文星伊崩溃地大哭地嘶吼起来，「对不起？不是每一句对不起都能换来一句没关系，你不要向我道歉！说得好像我不原谅是我的错一样。金容仙，你在骗我对不对？其实爱的人是我对不对？」

 

文星伊失控地把丁辉人推了出去，粗暴地关上了大门。

 

「对不起！星伊欧尼！是我不该爱上容仙欧尼的！这都不关她的事！欧尼你开门好不好！你让我进来！」丁辉人的拳头心急如焚地砸在门上，文星伊讨厌丁辉人用那柔软的声音在门外哭泣，那哀求的腔调让她心疼，可是如果不把她关在外面，文星伊害怕自己冲动地把愤怒都发泄在她身上。

 

金容仙地两个胳膊被文星伊掐得死死的，文星伊力气很大，逼得她一步一步地后退，「文星伊，我拜托你冷静一点！」

 

文星伊霸道地把金容仙扔在沙发上，前不久她与丁辉人的情色的气息还未散去，文星伊浮躁地撕扯金容仙身上的衣物，凶狠地吻上金容仙的唇，暴力地将舌尖冲进她的口腔与她的舌头纠缠在一起，金容仙不甘示弱地咬伤了文星伊的下唇，淡淡地血腥味在两人的唾液之间流淌。金容仙奋力地推开在自己身上游走的文星伊大吼，「文星伊，你发什么神经！」

 

文星伊丝毫没有停下来的想法，反而受到呵斥后粗暴地扒开了金容仙的裤子，毫无征兆地把手指塞进金容仙的体内，前戏不足的冲插让金容仙尖叫出来，两手不由自主地抠住文星伊的背，生疼得直流眼泪，「文星伊，你给我出来！」

 

文星伊无视了金容仙的要求，奋力地与金容仙的挣扎进行反抗，文星伊细瘦的手臂膈得她的大腿连连颤动，手肘倚在金容仙的旁边，身下人急促的喘息挑起了她的兽性，手上的动作愈发充满侵略性，金容仙的哀嚎声越大她就越满足，她希望门外的丁辉人也体会一下她心碎的心情。

 

「你这个疯子！快停下！」听到门外丁辉人的啜泣金容仙心急如焚地挣脱了文星伊的束缚，狠狠地推开了这个歇斯底里的人。

 

「好啊金容仙，你喜欢丁辉人是不是因为喜欢上她，是不是因为攻她攻得很有快感？金容仙，我这么爱你，我也可以啊！」文星伊一把抓起金容仙的手凶狠地插入自己的体内，一边在金容仙的耳畔溢出令人害臊的呻吟，文星伊已是歇斯底里，金容仙的手在文星伊胁迫下疯狂地在文星伊体内进进出出，狭窄的甬道也逐渐变得湿热。

 

「星啊，对不起，摆脱你不要用这种方法报复我好吗，我很心痛。」文星伊这样不是在用狂野的性爱曲线救国，说到底只是一场自欺欺人的无谓挣扎而已。

 

*Tu ne t’interesses pas au sexe?

你喜欢缠绵么？

*Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe,

意思是那种身体上的交欢

*mais c’est une activité très stimulante et naturelle

你喜欢缠绵么？你对于这种行为

*que les femmes adorent

竟然金容仙却没有感觉

 

文星伊的眼泪染湿了金容仙的衣领，每一寸细胞都变得越来越敏感，她握着金容仙僵硬手指晃动了几下，冲撞着内壁上的敏感点，文星伊调整角度把双腿打得更开，快感一波波地来袭，金容仙感觉文星伊的下体紧紧地箍着她的手，充满渴望地收紧，膝盖也颤颤微微的。

 

「对不起，星伊，你不要这样折磨自己好不好。」何必还要用错误的道路来验证道路的错误？

 

「怎么会呢？我这么爱欧尼，我什么都愿意给你的！」文星伊更爱金容仙，比起爱自己。

 

文星伊的眼神越来越涣散，一层层涌来的快感让她忘记了之前干涩的刺痛。金容仙让文星伊高潮了，准确说是她自己让自己高潮的，整个人虚脱地瘫软在沙发上，仿佛一朵被狂风暴雨虐待过的脆弱的花瓣，咽部还溢出声声无力的喘息，大口大口的汲取空气，两人之前不愉快的撕扯让文星伊承受着疼痛的余波。

 

所有残暴的欢愉，都将以残暴结局。文星伊知道自己已经彻底失去她了。

 

金容仙失望地推开了文星伊，忍受着下体的疼痛颤动着双腿蹒跚着打开大门，哭得梨花带雨的丁辉人无助地扑进金容仙的怀里，渴望又依恋地吻上了金容仙的嘴唇，「容仙欧尼，对不起，我太无能，没能好好保护你，都是因为我…」

 

金容仙向丁辉人扯出一个令人心疼的笑，温柔地揉着丁辉人后脑勺的发丝宠溺地安抚，静静地让依偎在自己怀里。金容仙回过头看了一眼默不作声的文星伊，颤抖的声音充满了歉意，「星伊，我爱你，不过那是以前，不是现在。对不起，我真的很糟糕，我也没有资格再奢求你的原谅了。可是…我们的工作性质特殊，抬头不见低头见的，我知道我这样很过分，但我还是恳求你能早日走出这段感情的阴影，过去的就让它过去吧，忘记对我们所有人来说都比较好…」

 

文星伊狼狈地从沙发上起来，没有说话，只是安静地抹去了眼角的泪。文星伊没有放弃的选项，金容仙就抢先剥夺了她放手的权利。她想挽留，可她说不出口，文星伊也有自尊，她知道金容仙已经不再属于她了。房屋很安静，金容仙的话一刀一刀地划着她的心。

 

「星，就当作这是一次分手炮吧，希望你以后没有我也能过得很好。」


End file.
